


Four Men in a Caravan

by AngellovesMacCready



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Sub Prompto, dom Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellovesMacCready/pseuds/AngellovesMacCready
Summary: Prompto and Gladio are at it like rabbits in front of Noctis and Ignis every day. So what do they do? Join in, of course! Gladio likes to share and lovingly includes everyone. Finally, Noctis and Ignis get together. Loving smut. Sweet.





	Four Men in a Caravan

Prompto’s pale, bare back arched and straightened as he rode Gladio and his high grunts and Gladio’s deep moans filled the caravan. The sight and sound of them had made Noctis hard like it did every time he had heard or seen them. He couldn’t stand it anymore so got up and stood next to the lover’s double bed at the opposite end of the caravan so he could see Gladio’s dick disappearing and reappearing in Prompto. He unzipped his pants and jerked his dick in time to Prompto’s movement.

Gladio smiled at him and said “You want to join in?”.

“How?” asked Noctis.

Prompto turned his head and smiled.

“Wanna fuck my boy?” asked Gladio, keenly.

Noctis’ dick got harder. Prompto nodded enthusiastically. Noctis licked his lips. Prompto smiled seductively at him and begged with his eyes.

It was going to be Noctis’ first time so he figured it might as well be with his best friend who he trusted. “Sure, if he wants me to” said Noctis.

“I want” said Prompto eagerly, nodding.

“Fuck him doggy” commanded Gladio.

While Noctis took off his clothes, Prompto lifted up until Gladio’s huge dick sprang out of him. Prompto lifted his knee over Gladio and positioned himself on all-fours next to Gladio. Gladio shifted over further then grabbed Prompto’s shoulders and moved him until Prompto had his face hanging over him. Gladio beckoned Noctis onto the bed.

Noctis got onto the bed on his knees up behind Prompto. With a smile, Prompto handed him a bottle of lube. Noctis smeared the lube on himself then threw the bottle down.

Prompto was twisted around to look at Noctis and was wiggling his ass. Noctis took a deep breathe, held his dick in one hand and Prompto’s hip in the other, and guided his dick into Prompto. Prompto whimpered and turned to face Gladio. Noctis held onto both of Prompto’s hips and began thrusting.

Gladio was tugging his dick and smiling as he studied Prompto’s face while Noctis fucked him. Prompto’s face cycled through a series of lip biting, grimacing, wide eyes, and open mouth. Gladio’s smile became more and more satisfied.

Noctis came with loud grunts, the only time he had allowed himself to make a noise from an orgasm in front of the others on the entire trip. He withdrew from Prompto.

Gladio pulled Prompto down into a kiss and whispered in his ear. Prompto grinned and nodded then moved to the other side of the bed.

“Come here” said Gladio to Noctis.

Noctis shuffled over to Gladio and lay next to him. Gladio rolled onto his side and smiled at Noctis. He took hold of Noctis’ dick.

Prompto got off the bed and padded down to the other end of the caravan where Ignis was laying on his bunk.

“Iggy” said Prompto quietly to let Ignis know he was there as Ignis was blind.

Prompto lay on the bed next to Ignis, causing Ignis to back up against the wall to let him have space.

“What’s Noct doing?” Ignis asked anxiously.

“Um…” said Prompto as he twisted his head back to see “…getting his ass rubbed by Gladio”.

Ignis made a disapproving noise.

Prompto said softly “Iggy…I’ve come to give you some love”.

Prompto palmed Ignis’ dick through his jeans. Ignis grunted in surprise.

Ignis placed his hand on Prompto’s chest. “Are you naked?” Ignis asked.

Prompto whispered “Yes. And hard…if you put your hand a little lower”.

Ignis put his hand a little lower. “So, you _are_ ” he said cheekily. He smiled.

Prompto freed Ignis’ hardening dick and rubbed it. Ignis was happily stroking Prompto’s dick in return.

Prompto kissed Ignis gently and Ignis kissed him back so they continued. Prompto used his free hand to pull up Ignis’ shirt and together they took it off Ignis. They kissed for a moment more then Prompto undid Ignis’ jeans and slid them down.

After a minute of more kissing and dick rubbing, Prompto pushed on top of Ignis. Prompto whispered into Ignis’ ear “I want to ride your dick. _Please_ ”.

“Yes” whispered Ignis. He bit his lip. He quivered with excitement. No one had ever asked him to do this before.

Prompto sat up and grabbed Ignis’ dick and guided it into himself. His hole was still slippery with Noctis’ cum and Noctis and Gladio’s lube. He sank all the way down then began bouncing. Ignis moaned.

“Oh, Iggy! You’re big!” exclaimed Prompto.

Ignis rested his hands on Prompto’s thighs and felt Prompto rise and fall. Ignis wished he could see Prompto's expression but his moans and whimpers were enough. And the feeling of Prompto sliding up and down his dick was amazing.

Noctis was lying with his back to Gladio and his upper leg bent with his foot resting on Gladio. Gladio was fingering him. Noctis’ mouth never shut while his face flickered through various pleasured expressions and he grunted and moaned. Even his best dildo didn’t feel as good as Gladio’s skilful fingers.

Gladio withdrew his fingers. He lubed his dick. He grasped his dick and pressed it against Noctis’ hole. He nibbled Noctis’ ear and neck and pushed his dick slowly in.

Gladio began thrusting before he bottomed out. Even Prompto couldn’t take his full length.

Noctis closed his eyes and his body pushed back in response to each shot of pleasure he felt. He moaned then whimpered repeatedly.

Ignis came with low grunts. “I’m sorry” he said, remorsefully.

Prompto smiled. “Don’t apologise. You’ll last longer next time”.

“Will there be a next time?” asked Ignis, cautiously.

Still smiling, Prompto said breathily “Yes. If Gladio lets me”.

Ignis smiled.

Noctis tugged at his dick in time to Gladio’s thrusts, getting every bit of stimulus he could out of it but still wanting more and more. Until it pushed him over the edge and he blew his load over the sheets.

Gladio smiled and thrust harder. He dragged his fingers through Noctis’ cum then clasped his cum-dripping fingers around Noctis’ deflating member and tugged. He gently bit down on Noctis’ neck then continued nibbling it.

Just as Gladio felt Noctis start to get hard again, Gladio groaned and pulled out of Noctis.

Prompto saw Noctis stand up so he said “Night Iggy”, kissed Ignis, disentangled himself from him, and got off the bed. He and Noctis smiled as they slipped past each other.

When Prompto arrived back at his bed, Gladio was leaning back on his hands and smiling, his massive erection standing to attention. Prompto smiled back. Gladio put his hand up and Prompto took it. Prompto climbed onto Gladio and they kissed.

“I still haven’t cum. Saving it for you” said Gladio, smirking. He ran his fingers over Prompto’s wet hole. “Hmm”. They kissed. “You like me sharing you?”.

“Yes” said Prompto, smiling.

“Only with those two. Not anyone else” Gladio decreed. He began stroking Prompto’s soft dick. They kissed while Gladio worked Prompto to hardness again.

Gladio flipped them over and pulled Prompto’s legs up. He guided his dick into Prompto. Gladio smirked and said “ _So_ _wet_. You’re full of their cum and now I’m going to fill you with mine”.

Instead of going back to his bunk, Noctis went to Ignis’ and stood.

“Specs?” inquired Noctis.

Ignis smiled and replied “Noct”.

Noctis took that as an invitation and smiled. He slipped onto the bed next to Ignis, who quickly and joyously backed against the wall.

Their lips met despite one not being able to see the other. Their hands desperately roamed over each other before eventually ending at each other’s hardness. They rutted into each other’s hands.

Noctis whispered “Want me to fuck you, Iggy?”.

Ignis looked elated. “Yes, yes” he whispered.

“Prompto! Lube!” Noctis yelled across the caravan.

The lube came sailing though the air, thrown expertly by Gladio, and landed between Noctis and Ignis.

Noctis moved down and took off Ignis’ jeans that were still around his ankles. Once freed, Ignis immediately lifted his legs up. Noctis nestled between them and lubed his own dick.

They kissed passionately while Noctis pushed into Ignis. Ignis locked his legs over Noctis like he would never let him go. Their pleasured moans drowned out Prompto’s.

“I love you” whispered Noctis.

“I love you, too” whispered Ignis, looking relieved and very pleased.

Prompto was watching the other couple and grinning. “We got those two together” he said. He moaned as Gladio did a big thrust into him. “Maybe next time, they can all fuck _you_ ” he suggested with a cheeky grin.

“Hmm. No. Only you get to do that” said Gladio gruffly. He kissed Prompto. “I love you, you know”.

Prompto smiled shyly. “I love you too, big guy”.


End file.
